1. Field of Invention
The invention relates primarily to pick-up cargo bay covers, particularly flexible covers of a temporary nature.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are a large number of cargo covers for pick-up cargo bays in the prior art. Most of the prior art is designed to be a permanent addition to the cargo bay. An example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,440 issued Apr. 10, 1990 to A. Daniel et al in which U-shaped support arms are supported by brackets that are permanently installed to the interior side-wall of the pick-up truck. Further this invention requires that snap fasteners be permanently installed on the outside of the side-wall to secure the cover. While this cover can be removed from the cargo bay, the permanent support brackets and snap fasteners cannot be removed. Also this patent, as well as the other patents described in this section, cannot be easily disassembled to enable the art to be stored in a reasonably small storage bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,305 issued Nov. 28, 1989 to P. Horton, U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,325 issued Jul. 12, 1988 to D. Daniels, U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,034 issued Jan. 27, 1987 to J. Amos, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,539 issued Aug. 25, 1981 to R. Cole all require a permanent track system be installed on the cargo bay so the cover can be retracted when not in use. While these track system inventions do uncover the cargo bay when not in use, it does limit the usefulness of the front of the cargo bay nearest the cab. In all four of these inventions the cover is permanently stored at the front end of the cargo bay when not in use.